


Different on the Inside

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Elves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill stumbles on a stone circle he begins to change and he does not like being different from Tom on the inside, where it counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different on the Inside

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [fandom: tokio hotel](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20tokio%20hotel), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:%20mmom), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20short%20fic), [genre: creature fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20creature%20fic), [pairing: th - bill/tom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20th%20-%20bill/tom), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
**Merry Month of Masturbation – Day 24**   
[My MMOM Master List 2010](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/594488.html)   


They were on the road again, well, actually they had been on the road, they were headed home and hadn't been away for long, but still in the buses and now one of the buses had a problem and they were parked at the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. Bill knew he shouldn't wander off, but it wasn't as if they were near civilisation and he was on a path, so it wasn't as if a mad fan would pop out from behind a tree at any moment and kidnap him. A quick walk without any of the others would be nice and the bus repair people were at least an hour away.

For about ten minutes he followed his nose along the wide, well lit path and a small trail to the side caught his eye. He could see something through the trees only about fifty metres of so along and he couldn't resist, so he turned and investigated. What he found when he stepped into the clearing at the end of the path was simply beautiful; it was a stone circle. There was nine smaller stones interspersed with three larger stones in a perfect ring and it felt old even though the stones were all straight and well kept. It was just one of those places that scream age and as he stepped into the ring he felt a kind of peace descend over him. He'd never felt anything quite like it before and he found himself smiling without really knowing why he was doing it.

For reasons known only to his feet, he walked to the very centre of the circle and stopped, closing his eyes and just drinking in the tranquillity of the moment. There wasn't a lot of peace in their lives at the moment, not that Bill was complaining, but it was nice to feel it from time to time. The breeze whispered at him and he imagined that he could hear voices on it, just for a little while. The sun was beating down from above the trees and he could feel its energy soaking into him as he just stood there. It felt amazing and he lost all track of time.

It was his phone blaring that finally broke the moment and he grumbled to himself, pulling it out of his pocket.

"Yeah?" he asked as he answered it.

"Where are you?" Tom asked from the other end.

"Just walking," Bill replied, feeling too mellow to be that annoyed at the interruption; "and no, I'm not lost."

"David just noticed you're missing," Tom explained sounding a little amused; "you might want to get back here before he has a heart attack."

"Yeah, okay," Bill said with an over dramatic sigh, but he really didn't want anyone to worry. "See you in ten; tell David I'm fine."

"Sure," Tom replied, "just, y'know, I will kill you if we have to send out search parties."

That was Tom's way of telling him to be careful, so Bill smiled to himself.

"It's a path," he said, keeping up his end of the twinly banter, "there is no where to get lost to."

"Bill," Tom said in a somewhat derogatory tone, "remember who you're talking to."

Bill was not that bad at directions; he had only got lost in a venue the one time.

"I'm hanging up now," he said and shut his phone, but grinned as he put is back in his pocket.

It made him feel warm inside that Tom cared enough to worry, so he headed back down his little trail to the main path. It was about time he got back anyway.

====

Bill wandered to the back of the bus, to the media room and stretched out on one of the seats next to Tom. His twin was still playing some stupid video game that, truth be told, Bill would normally have been into, but he just wanted to get home to the puppies and his own bed. He was surprisingly tired after his little walk and he put his head on Tom's shoulder and just relaxed. Tom moved a little so they were both comfortable, gave him a quick smile and continued with his game; it was nice, it was companionable and Bill let himself start to fall into a light doze.

"Hello, Child," a grandmotherly voice said in his dream.

He was standing in what looked like his stone circle from earlier, only outside the ring there was nothing but white and mist wafted around his feet. He turned to see a tall, slender, very beautiful woman standing beside one of the stones.

"Hello," he said, smiling at her for some reason he didn't really understand.

"It has been so long since I have felt such purity of spirit," the woman said, walking towards him with an almost gliding step.

It turned out she was almost as tall as he was, which was something he was not used to at all. Her hand was cool as she cupped the side of his face and smiled gently at him and he noticed that her eyes were the most incredible green.

"Who are you?" he asked, captivated by her beauty.

"I am Avela," she replied and kissed him gently on the forehead, "and I will be your teacher."

Bill did not understand, but then dreams were often like that.

"For what?" he asked as she turned away and walked towards one of the stones.

"The power you have been given," she replied, smiling at him in a very motherly way.

Bill still didn't understand, so he walked over to her.

"What power?" he asked, since it didn't seem as if the dream could move forward without it.

"The power of the Elves," Avela replied in a very patient tone.

It was then that he noticed the little points that were just visible through the rivulet of curls of her hair.

"Oh," he said, feeling rather stupid for not having noticed. "Why me?"

He seemed rather an unlikely choice for something like that; elves were supposed to be all nature orientated and stuff, or at least he thought they were. About all he knew about elves he had learned from the Lord of the Rings movies.

"Because you are pure of spirit," Avela told him, placing a hand on his arm, "and only those with a pure soul may hold our power. Each generation we renew our presence in the world by choosing to pass on our power. I apologise; we caused the problems with your vehicle to bring you to our circle."

That made him feel a little better, since they had only just had the buses serviced after the tour and breaking down had been a bit of a shock. He could tell David not to chew anyone out for it now. Contrary to what half the world seemed to think, he didn't like drama, he was just quite willing to bring it when it was necessary.

"So what am I supposed to do with it?" he asked, since he didn't really think he was cut out to be an ambassador or anything like that.

"Whatever you see fit," Avela replied with a smile, seemingly pleased by his question.

Before she could go on, something else occurred to him.

"What about Tom?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"What about him?" Avela responded with a questioning look.

"Um," Bill wasn't quite sure how to put it, "will he have this power too?"

The idea worried him; he and Tom were different people in what they liked and what they had chosen to do, but on the inside they were the same. It was something that comforted Bill enormously, but this, this would make them different.

"Ah," Avela said with a nod, "I believe I understand."

She smiled at him sympathetically and patted his hand.

"Twins souls are not made to be different, am I right?" she said quietly.

Bill nodded.

"The power was given to you, Bill," Avela told him simply, "it is for you..."

He opened his mouth to interrupt when she paused.

"But," she added and he remained silent, "you may share what you have been given."

"How?" he asked instantly.

Avela smiled again at that and placed her hand on his chest.

"Follow your heart," she said as if that was the easiest thing in the world.

Bill stepped away; that was the one thing he could never do.

"Take it back," he said firmly as too many things crowded into his head at the same time; "I don't want it; take it back."

Avela stepped up to him again, touching his arm lightly.

"You poor child," she said softly; "your heart must ache."

Bill looked at her sharply. There was no way she could know what he was thinking, no one knew; it was impossible.

"Take it back," was all he said, afraid and ashamed at what he was feeling.

"It cannot be taken back," Avela told him and he knew it was the truth; "it is now in your soul."

He turned away, angry at what was happening; he did not want to be different to Tom.

"Love is never wrong," Avela said and made him turn back.

His shame had to be written in every line of his body.

"It's wrong," he said, finally accepting that Avela did seem to know what he was thinking.

"Humans are such conflicted creatures," Avela said with a sad smile; "they confuse lust and love and then mark both as wrong. Bill, you must believe me, love is never wrong."

"He's my brother."

"He is your twin," Avela corrected him; "you share something that very few do. I will let you into a secret, not all twins share twin souls."

That halted any comeback he had.

"You and Tom have a bond that no person could ever break," Avela told him. "What you feel, he feels even if you do not acknowledge it."

Elves and magic had not blown his mind, but that one simple concept did.

"You mean he ..?" he did not dare finish the thought.

"Feels the same way about you as you do about him?" Avela finished for him. "Of course he does, Bill, but it is the one thing you hide from each other, because your world tells you it is wrong. Follow your heart, Bill; it is the only way to be true."

If there had been anywhere to sit, Bill would have done so as his legs felt weak. This was turning out to be a very strange dream.

"This is not a dream," Avela said and he wondered if he'd said that out loud or if she really could read his mind; "this is the magical plain that sits between the Earthen Realm and the Elven Realm. You will be able to come here whenever you enter a meditative state so that I may teach you."

He was still going with the dream idea.

"Now I must teach you how to hide your elven traits," Avela told him simply; "soon your body will change to reflect the power you hold inside."

"Okay," he said, deciding that the dream was very odd indeed.

When Bill woke up, he felt very unsettled, rather than rested and he sat up from where he had been leaning against Tom. It was strange; he felt like he had in the dream and he remembered the whole thing really clearly.

"You okay?" Tom asked, pausing the video game and looking at him with a worried little frown.

"Yeah," Bill replied and shook himself out of it, "just a weird dream. I'm going to get a coke, want one?"

Tom grinned at him for that.

"Sure, thanks," was the instant response and then Tom was back to playing.

Bill did his best to smile back and then went to find the drinks.

====

When they finally got home it was late. Their parents had delivered the dogs back, so their little family were there to greet them and they both enthusiastically greeted back, but what Bill really wanted was to fall into bed. He was feeling very tired and he had been flagging for half the day, which was why he just about managed to do his teeth and pull off his clothes before climbing into bed and passing out. He woke up to birds singing and light coming through his curtains; really loud birds and a really loudly snoring dog. It seemed it was not his morning to sleep in.

Normally he would have rolled over and refused to be awake, after all they had a day off, but everything really was loud and he just couldn't get back to sleep.

"You are a pain," he told the dog who was snuggled up to his side on her back and making noises that should not have come out of such a small animal.

Reluctantly he pulled himself out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Maybe he could take the opportunity to surprise Tom with breakfast; neither of them had done that in a long time. He was pretty sure he'd look awful, so he avoided the mirror and climbed straight into the shower: there was nothing like hot water for improving his mood. After half an hour, he made a mental note to put the hot water boost on so Tom didn't yell at him, he finally felt good enough to face the day. He climbed out of the shower, grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off, when he reached his hair, he decided it was time to assess the bags under his eyes and brush his teeth.

Shuffling over to the sink, he continued to dry his hair, eventually pulling the towel out of his face and examined himself in the mirror. It took him a couple of seconds to realise what was wrong and then he dropped the towel and just stared. His eyes were green, and not just normal green either, but bright, vibrant, emerald green with flecks of forest green and yellow. Turning his head to the side he knew what he was going to see, but he had to check, and there, sure enough, were elegant pointed ears. Just for a little while he freaked out as the dream, that wasn't a dream, came back to him.

He had to find out, he had to know what was real and what wasn't, so he grabbed the robe from the back of the door, put it on and sat down right where he was. Avela had told him all he had to do was focus inwards and think of the circle and he would be back there and so he did. This time he felt something shift and then he was standing in the circle and Avela walked between two of the stones and smiled at him.

"Ah," she said, warmly, "you have begun to change."

"It's all real," he said, not quite able to get his mind around it.

Avela walked over to him and patted him gently on the arm.

"I did try to tell you it was not a dream," she told him with a smile. "Now it is far too soon for you to be back here. You are physically changing and coming here is a strain. I will be here when you need me."

It was a very succinct dismissal.

"Remember the glamour I showed you," Avela told him, guiding him towards the edge of the circle, "and, more importantly, remember your heart."

He stopped then and looked at her.

"Twin souls, Bill," Avela said in a very kindly tone and then gently pushed him past the stones.

He opened his eyes and was back in the bathroom.

Standing up, he went to the mirror and looked at himself. He wasn't really that different, but it would sure as hell shock everyone else, and the part he didn't like was that he was no longer the same as Tom. They dressed differently, wore their hair in completely different ways, but underneath they were supposed to be the same.

Placing a hand over his chest, he concentrated, finding the feeling Avela had shown him the previous day, and, as he watched, his eyes and ears slowly faded back into what they had been. He looked like Tom again, but he knew it was not real and he let it fall away again. The difference was not right and, fear hanging heavy on his shoulders, he knew he had to do something about it. Avela had told him Tom felt the same way he did, that his twin was hiding it for the same reasons he did, but he was not confident enough to believe that. Standing up straight, he realised he had to find out.

The dogs were all bouncing around outside the door waiting for him, knowing that awake humans meant food, so he delayed the inevitable and took them downstairs to feed them first. Then he walked back up and made his way to Tom's room. The door was open; they never shut their doors at night. A shut door meant one of two things: leave me alone I am pissed at you, or I need some alone time with my hand, don't come in. Bill walked in and padded over to the bed where Tom was sprawled on his front, drooling into a pillow.

He wasn't overly surprised that when he sat down, Tom did not stir, because they were both used to the dogs climbing on and off all night. For a little while he just sat there looking at his beloved twin; beloved in all ways including ones that the world told him were wrong. Tom's skin was pale from the months of touring where they barely saw the sun except going from one venue to another, but Bill could still see the defined muscles under the skin. Nothing stopped Tom and Georg from finding a gym these days, not even if they were living on the buses.

He reached out and touched one sculpted shoulder.

"Tom," he said and shook the shoulder gently.

"What?" Tom asked, or at least that was what Bill thought his twin said, because the sound came through the pillow.

"I need to talk to you," he said and just waited.

It would take Tom a second or two to figure out what he had said and wake up, but he knew it would happen, and sure enough, Tom rolled over and looked at him with a worried little frown. Tom blinked at him a couple of times and then came the inevitable question.

"What did you do to your eyes?" Tom asked, sitting up a little and peering at him.

"That's what I need to talk to you about," Bill said and turned his head a little so his ears would be obvious.

Tom sat up more.

"Bill, if this is about some new look," his twin threatened and glanced over at the clock, "at five thirty in the morning, I might have to kill you."

Bill sighed; that would have been so much easier.

"They're not fake," he said simply and leant forward, "go on, touch them."

Tom rolled his eyes, but did reach out. When the little ear tips did not come off in his hand, Bill could tell that Tom was confused and shocked. Bill for his part was trying not to shiver; Tom's finger tips were callused from playing the guitar, but the way they touched his ears sent shots of delight to places he was currently trying to ignore.

"Bill, what?" Tom didn't seemed to know quite what question to ask.

"Elves," Bill said simply; "that breakdown yesterday wasn't an accident. They wanted me to go to their circle so they could give me their power."

"What for?" Tom asked, believing him, but sounding confused.

"Anything I want," he explained. "Avela, she's my teacher, is explaining it all to me. Watch."

He placed his hand on his chest and found the power again, changing himself to look normal.

"Holy shit," was what Tom said about that.

Tom reached out to touch as if to make sure he was real and Bill let the glamour drop again.

"I hate being different," he said, looking Tom in the eye, knowing that his twin would understand exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah," Tom said, frowning a little, "I don't like it either."

It was unsettling to not be the same.

"Avela said I can share it," Bill said, knowing that the moment of crisis was coming; "she said all I had to do was follow my heart."

"You always do," Tom pointed out, not objecting.

Bill smiled sadly.

"Not always," he admitted and then he ran out of words.

The only thing he had left was action and he was well aware how dangerous that could be. Leaning forward, he, ever so gently, placed his lips against Tom's and kissed, before slowly pulling back. Tom was just sitting there, frozen and staring at him, a look of shock on his face. With almost agonising slowness that expression began to change and, just as slowly, Tom shifted on the bed, leaning back towards Bill and returning the chaste little kiss.

Bill couldn't help it; he let out a choked little sob. Avela had been right, they had both been hiding the same thing and Bill wasn't sure why he started crying, whether it was just relief or mourning for all the years they had been pretending, he didn't know, but he couldn't stop.

"We're such a couple of idiots," Tom said, gathering him into a bone crushing hug and Bill could only agree.

They told each other everything; they talked about everything, except it seemed the most important thing of all.

"Too alike," he said through his tears, "both afraid of the same thing."

"Come on," Tom decided after a few moments, pulling him down into the bed, "let's get some more sleep. You can tell me all about the elves when we're not exhausted."

Bursting into tears, even in fraught emotional situations was not something Bill often did, so he had to agree with Tom's assessment of the situation. The fact was, now that he was in Tom's arms, all the nervous tension was draining away, and he did feel tired. His hair would be on end by the time they woke up, but he figured he could deal with that. Tom pulled the duvet up over both of them and then snuggled down beside Bill. It was something they had done so many times before, only this time there was an added dimension, one that made Bill's stomach flutter as well as his heart swell.

"Go to sleep," Tom said simply; "I can tell what you're thinking."

Bill smiled, even as his tears started to dry, and he hiccupped just once. He felt almost completely relaxed and the last few days had been really busy, so it didn't take much for him to start to drift off. The bouncing of the dogs deciding to join them partially brought him back at one point, but Tom's presence lulled him as it always had and he eventually fell asleep.

What woke him later was the feel of something tugging around his waist. His thoughts were fuzzy and he almost drifted back to sleep when the tugging stopped, but then he felt cloth move over his body and his brain went from off to on in a heartbeat. The tugging had been the belt of the robe he had fallen asleep in and there could be only one person the hand that was currently dancing across his stomach could belong to.

"I know you're awake," Tom's voice was low and husky as he spoke, "you okay?"

Tom's hand had stilled and Bill knew his twin was asking for permission. He knew Tom was a sexual being, far more so than he was, although he was beginning to see the advantages and he very much liked the feel of Tom's touch. He shivered a little and finally opened his eyes, looking at his twin.

"Yes," he said, for once just feeling what he wanted rather than trying to think about it. "Follow your heart."

Tom's hand moved almost immediately, sliding down ever so carefully. The way just the simple touch lit up Bill's nerves was like nothing he had ever felt before and he gasped and panted when's Tom's fingers finally wrapped around his cock.

"I couldn't resist you," Tom said, looking him directly in the eyes as his twin stroked him firmly; "I just had to touch. You may have released a monster."

"My monster," Bill replied breathlessly.

He wasn't sure what to do; he was not experienced at this. There had been two times, both with girls and both nothing to write home about; sex had always been a much more successful solo affair for him and he didn't quite know how to interact.

"Just relax," Tom told him and he realised his lack of experience had to be showing, "just let me. We have plenty of time to learn."

Bill was pretty sure Tom had a diploma in sex already, but he wasn't about to argue and did as he was told. He rolled partially onto his back, improving the angle between them and he bucked a little as Tom found a particularly sensitive spot. He moaned when Tom did it again, feeling completely uninhibited with Tom touching him. With the girls he had felt like he was performing and they were rating him or something, but with Tom he let himself go.

"God, Bill," Tom whispered to him in an almost reverent tone, "I want you so badly. I never let myself think it before, but now I can't stop."

Now Bill was not innocent, inexperienced yes, innocent no, and he knew exactly what Tom was talking about. The thought of Tom opening him, sliding into him and just being as close as two people could physically be made him tremble inside. That would be the way it would be first; it just felt the natural way and he would have Tom later, maybe straight away, maybe not. It filled him with such wonderful notions, such encompassing ideas and imaginings, and he moaned, unable to voice what he was feeling any other way.

This was how they were supposed to connect; he had felt it for so long, but never allowed himself to believe it. Now he did, now as he writhed under Tom's touch and abandoned himself to the pleasure, he knew what was real.

"Come for me, my beautiful Bill," Tom told him, stroking him fast with his fingers; "let me hear you sing."

And Bill did come, the pure eroticism of the moment pushing him into orgasm, making him buck and call out and completely dislodge one of the dogs from beside him on the bed. It was the best orgasm of his life and definitely the one that meant the most and it took him from the very core to the tips of his fingers as he surrendered completely to the perfect moment.

He felt the final connection slip into place, like the final piece of pipe into a water system, and the power inside of him uncurled and flowed. Tom gasped, almost as if he was feeling Bill's orgasm, and Bill sensed all that Tom was as the Elven magic joined them together. Their souls had come into being touching and had never parted and Bill could feel that, even as he watched Tom slowly change. Eyes that were watching him intently faded to almost white before intensifying to vivid green and Tom's ears gently began to curve into points. They were fine boned anyway, so the other changes were not as marked, but Bill could see them happening; a slight shift of skeleton, cheekbones becoming even finer, until they were the same gain.

Then Bill smiled; this is how it was supposed to be.

**The End**


End file.
